Amnesia
by Naomily4Life
Summary: When Naomi and Cook go for a trip to GameStop at a mall, Naomi finds a redhead that changes her life. Strong content, extremely heavy romance, smoking, drugs, and other things of the sort. JJ, Thomas, Pandora, Katie, and Effy are all included with their own personailities except Katie gets a twist. Lots of canon from S3 and S4. My goal is about 100 chapters quick updates!
1. Chapter 1: The Seductive Gamer

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic of… anything. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. I will try to update daily. I get a lot of spare time at work because I get things done so quickly. This is going to be a grand adventure, 100 chapters, is my goal. I don't know how long it will take, but if you follow, favorite and review I will make a new chapter. 3 favorites and follows will earn a chapter tomorrow. Please do enjoy and keep in mind I'm still a beginner. It took me 2 days in order to get a good idea. My first fanfic I posted was a failure because I found out the idea was taken. This is a pretty good idea I thought, and I liked it. Once again, enjoy! :)**

"Mum! Going to the mall with Cook" I shouted at the end of the hallway. Putting my shoes on, I was ready to go outside for the trip.

"Fine Naomi, just don't get yourself into any trouble young lady!" she shouted back. I saw her taking down the laundry from upstairs. It was a nice Saturday afternoon, perfect for some peaceful shopping with an old bud.

I fixed my jeans and my leather jacket, made sure I was looking fine in the mirror, and opened the door. I walked out to find Cook, or the weasel as I might prefer, walking down the street, with headphones in his ears, listening to loud music. He was just carelessly strolling.

 _Oh god,_ I thought to myself. He strolled down the path and took down his headphones when he saw me. He stopped in front of the door and gave me a cheeky grin. That's Cook for you. He doesn't give two fucks about anything. Maybe me and his brother, and his Uncle Keith, but that's it. All he cares about is getting shagged.

"Hello Naomikins!" he said grinning.

"Can you not walk like a retard... people are fucking watching..." I replied.

"I'm Cook, what the fuck they gonna do 'bout it" he replied, smiling simply.

He stretched out his hands and left them at his sides. I smiled back. We were extremely good friends. In college he was a total dick, but we learned to become really good friends after. We could relate to each other a lot. We always were lost on where we were. We had lots of fucking crazy memories together. I remember when he showed off his tattoo on his fucking ass, on the first day of school, or when he won student election over all the other politically smart people, and made a huge fucking riot. It was so cute though, seeing him like that, annoying, but cute.

"Babe, Helloooooo" he said, waving his hand in my face. I pushed it away and laughed.

"Stop being annoying and get into the fucking car Cook" I said.

"Yeah babe, I'll always be annoying though, you know me" he replied. Ol' Cookie.

I had my car keys in my hands and I unlocked the car. Hell, I went through a lot of fucking work to get it. I worked as a part time sales assistant at an IT Company. Even if it was part time, doing work there was hard. I always came home with hours of paperwork still left for me to fill up. It was only a used Honda I had bought for really cheap. I liked it anyways. I closed the door behind me and found Cookie waiting in the seat. Looking at me. He really wanted to go.

"Start up the car, will ya'" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, if you would stop being a wanker" I shot back. He gave me his toothiest smile. I smirked and playfully slapped him in the arm. I finally started up the car and we started driving towards the Bristol Mall. As we drived, and we got into the clear highway, I decided to talk to Cook.

"How much money did you bring" I asked, keeping the wheel steady in my hands. Cook had a job at his uncle's as a waiter. It was quite a hard job, but I was glad he had it. We could always get a free night of drinks and partying because of it. He always seemed frantic however, trying to please the customers as quickly as possible.

"I bought 'bout like….. 50 pounds" he said, counting the money in his hands.

"I bought 70" I replied. I counted it before we started driving. I was happy that I was able to do shopping with my own money.

"What are you gonna buy" I asked.

"Eh maybe a video game or two for my brother and me" he said.

"And you know a nice outfit to wear out" he continued. He was actually wasn't being a jerk. I think I thought that too soon.

"And maybe get shagged by a hot chick..." he smirked, drifting off into his fantasies.

"Whatever Cook" I replied. I rolled my eyes and concentrated back on the wheel. I kept driving and we finally saw the mall logo. We found a nice parking place in front of the mall and headed in. The Macy's was the first place you went when you got in.

"Alright blondie about time I'm gonna look for something nice to wear yeah." He gestured towards the men's section.

"I'm gonna wait here when I'm done, you go get a fucking dress or whatever shit you like to do to look hot" he smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Cook" I said, straight.

I left the section and went to the ladies one. After spending about 30 minutes picking, and trying out outfits and smelling perfumes, I finally bought a nice dress and perfume, which I sprayed all over me . I also put on the dress just for show. I still had 20 pounds left somehow. I was a smart shopper.

I left over to the men's area to find Cook, flirting with the cash register lady. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat really loudly.

Cook looked behind him and smirked. He took his bag and his receipt.

"Oh fucking hell, see you later cutie" Cook left with a wink. The cash register looked disgusted, and it was as funny as shit. It was obvious Cook sucked at flirting. He walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Why the fuck you wearin' the dress"? Cook asked.

"Because I want to" I replied. We headed out to the central center of the mall for a quick bite, but it was hard doing that because of the way Cook eats. He always eats like he never ate in his entire life, and stuffs the food in his mouth like crazy. I caught a lot of people just staring at how crazy Cook was. I couldn't blame them. Cook was fucking disgusting. He stuffed the fries in his mouth like a mental basket.

"Mmmmm" he said, as he drank down the soda. I put on my disgusted face on, and he smirked.

"So… Naomikins… can we go to gamestop now?" he was asking sincerely.

"Yes… we can go to gamestop" I said.

"Yeah!" he cheered. Then he howled. Just like a fucking kid. But still he had a job and a home. So I couldn't really say he had no life. We walked over to the gamestop. On my way, I felt my heartbeat rise extremely fast. I didn't know why. We looked around and finally found the gamestop. Cooked cheered and we walked in. And then… I saw… her.

I was straight, and I thought I was like that. I wasn't gay or a lezzer. But when I saw the hair, my heart beat so fast I couldn't think.

She sexily bent down to give a kid his game. She looked over and glanced at me at the door. She gave a sexy smirk and my heart beated faster. Her beautiful red hair waved as she turned to me and Cook. She smiled and and put her hands on the counter. Her perfect figure stood out in her jeans and her tight crop top. She had perfect figure, and a nice arse. I was just complimenting her on her figure... that's all.

"Hey babe, looking for the last Guitar Hero for Xbox?" Cook said, from the door.

"Yeah... sure" she said. Her voice was beautiful and sexy. She handed the game to Cook.

I walked forward and I looked at some of the games and bent down. I pushed the games around and looked. I turned around and I got her staring at my arse. It was pretty obvious she was perving. She had lust filled eyes, and I knew I had to stop her from checking me out. I knew I was straight.

"Ahem" I said, basically telling her I knew she was perving. She quickly looked away, and concentrated on Cook. Cook looked at us and started putting up his smirk.

"No….no…." he said grinning with that annoying laugh. He looked at me and then the register.

"Shut up" she said. And he left outside.

"You want anything, sorry about that?" she asked me. Oh my gosh, her voice was so husky, the voice made me shiver- it was a good voice nothing more.

"Uh… do you have any… wii u games?" I said. I barely even played my wii. I wasn't much of a gamer so I bought a wii u. I did play a lot of smash brothers when I'm bored. Smash brothers was really fun, especially with friends.

"Yeah..." She said. Her drifting off was cute.

"You play smash brothers?" She asked as she looked through the games.

"Yeah" I said. I was sort of excited but I tried to keep it in.

She smirked. "I bet I'm better than you" she said.

I rolled my eyes amused. "Yeah right" I replied.

She leaned over and whispered " I don't know about that." My body shivered again. She gave cook the game and Cook payed up.

"I'll be checking out that other store over there" he gestured towards a footlocker.

She led me to the back room where there was a spare tv and a bunch of consoles. She turned on the wii u and turned on the TV.

"How good are you?" she asked, smirking.

"I'm pretty good… I've learned most of the advanced stuff" I replied.

"Main?" she asked. She meant my main character.

"I like Zero Suit Samus" I said my face turning to the same color as her hair.

"I see you like her..." she says cutely. I didn't even know if I would win anymore.

She handed me a controller. She chose Diddy Kong. Fucking cheap red hottie. She beat me three times easily. She used some of the easiest strategies, at the same time some of the hardest. She tricked me like crazy.

"How the fuck did you do that with his gun…." I trailed off. She bent over to my ear.

"Looks like I win" she whispered.

"I haven't played the game in a while, just need a day to brush up my skills." I replied, trying to ignore her seductive behavior.

"Why not come tomorrow" she said, with hope in her eyes. I couldn't resist, but I had work.

"I have work tomorrow 12-8" I said.

"Come at 10, this shop is open" she told me.

"And sorry for looking like a perv. I will give you this assassin's creed game for free… you know for giving me a good time."

"No I'll pay-" she cut me off.

"No you take it." I realised there was no point in arguing with her so I took the game.

"Thank you" I said politely. I turned around and watched her perv at my dress. Oh fuck she probably smelled my perfume too. I left the door with only her in my mind. Then I see Cook waiting, and smiling, with the toothless grin you have ever seen.

"I don't wanna hear it Cook. Shut the fuck up before I slap your face and get rid of that grin" I said preemptively.

"Babe you are going to shagsville" he said, still smirking.

"I'm not a lezzer, Cook" I said.

"From the looks of that I think you are." I slapped his face. Not hard, but hard enough to make him shut up. He rubbed his face.

"Ouch, sorry babe" he apologizes honestly, still embarrassed he got slapped by a girl in public.

Then I realized. Did I fucking like a girl? Well I thought she was sort of pretty, perfect arse, nice tits, and red bright hair that made me want to...

 _Oh fuck... I thought._ I tried to deny I even thought any of that. Was I actually...gay?

I got rid of the thought and checked my phone for the time. It was 3:00.

"Hey Cookie up for a drink" I smiled at him. His smile returned to his face as well.

"Let's get fucking mental" he replied. I took his hand and we walked out the mall, with a particular redhead in my mind.

 **A/N: So how was that? Hopefully good… I put a lot of effort into that. Thank you and please review, you don't need to sign in.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Same Destiny

**A/N: Thanks guys for the support. I'm still new to this and still am learning how to become a better writer. I made some small edits to chapter 1 to add some length to the paragraphs. It seemed a bit too small… KFF (Katie Fucking Fitch) is in this chapter. Effy will be making an appearance. I really appreciate your guys support. I have already received three reviews in a day, which was surprising. It's nice to see a site with such a caring community. Please do enjoy and feel free to criticize my work. And please tell me about any errors. If you would like to see anything please ask. Thank you and please enjoy this Chapter.**

 **P.S- I apologize for the extremely long wait. I have been busy with work, and school, and I have been trying to implement my schedule with this. Plus I have been reading other fanfics in order to try to change my pacing. I feel like the chapters are short, and I need to balance talking and thoughts/description. This is taking me sometime to learn, so please be patient. Soon enough I will be updating much more quickly.**

 **Emily POV**

 _Holy fuck,_ I thought. The hottest girl of my life had just walked into the room. She was a fucking hottie! She had the most beautiful golden hair I had ever seen. She had a sexy body, easily noticeable by her dress, and one of the nicest smells I had ever had my nose near. The most beautiful pairs of eyes had captivated me. Those eyes were so blue that I could see the entire Atlantic Ocean through them. And then when she was concentrated on playing the game, the eyes turned electric dark, perfectly focused on to the screen. It was so utterly perfect, too perfect for words. I sort of had a crush on her. _No_. I definitely had a crush on her. I could feel it with the moment I saw her. I could feel this… this inexpiable energy between us.

 _Oh for fucks sake, she was probably straight…_ I thought. I was extremely nervous. I had only knew I liked girls with one girlfriend when I was 14… We broke up at 16. Her name was Sophia. She was a pretty girl. But she was damned. She fucking cheated on me, two times. She didn't care about me. All she wanted was sex. She shagged 3 girls at once, I caught her, the first time. The second time I found out she was fucking with my old 8th grade teacher. She broke my heart so bad, that it probably is still cut in half now. I really never felt anything around her.

I decided I should really call Katie. Katie was my fucking twin sister. She always wanted to know what was going on in my relationships. We were really good sisters, I guess a love hate relationship. We had such good, and bad memories. I remember when we took a video of us sneaking into the forest with our box, and we opened it on camera. She tried to destroy my stuffed animal because I was too old for it. I told her I hated her at the end of the video. Then I edited it further. I told her I hated her still, except at mid-college. It was really funny. But also I remembered our old destructive fights. We used to bite each other a lot. We also used to bite ourselves and show that the other one did it.

She also pushed me off a bunk bed once, and I broke my finger. But those were childhood days. In college, she overshadowed me. She had so many boyfriends I couldn't even count. She only had them to fuck them. All she did was have sex with blokes. Her hometown was shagsville, where all she did was give blow jobs. Bristol's best I supposed. She was a bitch, but we became sort of... good sisters... but still bad ones. I scrolled down to her in my contacts list and gave her a call. It ringed for a while, and she picked up.

"Hey bitch, i'm about to go to the bar to find some bloke to fuck" she said, in her casual voice. That was Katie for you. But my bones felt light when I remembered what I called her for.

"Uh Katie…" I said nervously. I was about to talk, but she already was one step ahead. She could fucking read my mind probably.

"Let me fucking guess… you got a free trip to shagsville and found a girl you like…" she said, with a hint of funniness in her tone. It was sort of cute that we both were thinking the same thing of each other. I continued my story..

"No... I mean...Yes...Sort of… I saw this… uh really hot blond-

"Did you fuck her… kiss her... What did you do?" she asked. Oh gosh... did she really think I would just go for a fuck.

"I did not fuck her Katie, or kiss her…" I drifted off, savoring the thought.

"Oh god…. What's her name…" she asked.

"Uh….I never got-

"You have a fucking crush on a girl and you don't even know her name" she said.

"Uh sort of… but-

"Not buts… but do you have an idea of when you are going to meet her… it's pretty obvious you set up something" she said.

"10 tomorrow she's coming to play some video games with me" I replied. Oh man... it was so fun playing with her, seeing her struggle against me. She was so stubborn; it was cute.

"Good. You are at least going to kiss her. You need to get in her knickers." She laughed.

"Fuck you..." I said laughing.

"Fuck you too, bye Bitch" Katie said. She ended the call. I put my phone away. Today was just another long day. A Smash tournament, CoD co-op speedruns, and a Zelda speed-run.

"Another long day" I sighed, as I went to prepare for the events.

* * *

 **Naomi POV**

I didn't even know what I was thinking back there. I just had met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. It was a small crush, you know. She was pretty. Me and Cook walked back to the car and we got in. Silently, I turned it on and started driving.

"Naomikins... you alright?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Yeah... yeah just fine" I said, with a hint of nervousness. I concentrated on the wheel, but my mind wasn't all too on to it.

"Uh... Cook?" I asked, finally.

"Yeah babe?" he said, still confident.

"Can I sort of head back to my flat, take a rest you know..." I said.

"Yeah babes... you 'ought to get tired off this shopping thing yeah" he said. I drove to his flat, and dropped him off.

"See you at 7... at the bar?" I asked.

"Yeah babes... sorry about... you know bein' rude out there..." he drifted off. He still was embarrassed. I wanted to start laughing really hard, because Cook was never like this, humble and polite, but I stopped myself.

"I'm sorry Cook, for smacking you... I was just a bit sensitive...you know?" I managed to say.

"Yeah... see ya" he said, as he turned around and headed into his flat. I pulled out and drove away. I headed back to my flat, and finally turned off the car and got off. I rang the doorbell to find a sleepy and lazy looking Effy to greet me. She yawned.

"Come in..." she said. I walked in and found the sofa with soda and a bowl of popcorn...

"Aren't you supposed to be doing papers?" I asked.

"Yeah...but I finished them early last night and got tired, so woke up to a lazy Saturday today" she said.

"So... who's the boy.." Effy said.

 _Fucking hell,_ I thought. Effy just knew... everything. She had like this mind reading power that was inexpiable. She has always been like that... just knowing. Knowing of everything around her. She didn't guess quite correctly. But I ended up blushing.

"Oh... a girl!" she smirked.

"Shut up Effy, yeah" I said.

"Your gay... I've always knew it..." she said.

"No... I just have a small crush... her name is..." I trailed off. I didn't even know her fucking name. I had like a crush on a girl, and I didn't even know her name. Like, at all.

"You don't know her name..." she said smirking.

"Description?" she asked.

"Red hair, soft skin, perfect body, husky voice and brown eyes" I said quickly.

"Sounds like it isn't just a small crush is it, Naomi..." she said.

"But you didn't even manage to get her god damn name" she continued. I blushed again, embarrassed.

"I'm not GAY!" I said, insistingly.

"Your not?" Effy questioned, with humor obviously seen in her eyes.

"You haven't thought this over have you, Naomi..." Effy said. I sighed, and I felt like I was about to cry.

"You love a girl, but you can't admit it" Effy said seriously. I knew she was right. I hated it when she was right. Why was she so fucking right about everything.

"Why are you always fucking right?" I asked.

"I don't know... Maybe because it's always obvious and I've known you since college" she replied straightly.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap" I said, yawning.

"Go ahead...i'm just gonna watch some TV on the sofa" Effy stated, relaxed and slouched in her chair. I left the living room and went to mine, with a nice comfy bed waiting for me. I got into the bed and stuffed my face in the pillow. As I fell asleep, I knew that this would be the best nap in my entire life so far, with a special red-head in my mind.

* * *

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING WITH COOK" Effy shouted, practically making me deaf.

"FUCKING HELL EFFY, I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING!" I shouted back at her, still trying to get my senses together.

"Sorry... you didn't wake up when I talked quietly, I had no choice..." Effy said.

"Ugh... whatever... i'm gonna fix myself up..." I said, groaning. Effy left back to the living room, and I went to the shower, for a quick rinse. I got out and put my clothes on, a nice pair of high thigh shorts and a blue shirt, I brushed my hair, and looked in the mirror. Then I went to the living room to find Effy in a dress. She looked quite pretty, you know, not like _her_ but still, pretty good. I think I should have reconsidered what I wore considering that Effy looked considerably better than I.

"Eff-"

"I'm coming too! I'm not gonna just fucking miss out on some free drinks" Effy insisted.

"What the fuck, let's go" I said, smiling. She gave me a smile back, and then we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I said. I went up to the door and found Cook waiting.

"So what are we waiting for... let's get FUCKING MENTAL!" Cook shouted.

"Yeah... I guess let's go" I said. Keith's place wasn't that far, it was like a block away. Once we made it, Cook rushed us inside, and he gave us some vodka from the counter, and he started drinking like a fucking maniac.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **Emily POV**

Today was a fucking long day. I finished cleaning up the store, and then I left the store and locked it. I took the elevator out of the mall and went outside to catch the train back home. I exited the mall, and found Katie at the entrance.

"Hey..." Katie said.

"Hi..." I said back.

"I decided uh, to you know, pick you up, you've been working a lot lately, and you look like you need a break... so we're going to a bar, to have some drinks..." Katie said.

"Uh... sure..." I said.

"It's also pretty obvious the girl is in your mind, probably stressing you out, knowing how you act about these things" Katie said. I blushed but I stayed quite.

"Ok... let's... go" I said, holding my hand out. She held my hand, just like when we were little.

"There's this bar, like, that has totally cheap vodka, and it's cool, my friend goes there all the time, we can get wasted... it's not far from here, I got a taxi" she said, pointing towards the taxi.

"I need to get wasted, so I can forget about everything" I said.

"Yeah, babes, me too, uni is stressing me out yeah" Katie replied, agreeing.

We got in to the taxi, and Katie held my hand the whole entire trip. We got off, Katie payed the driver, and we stopped at the place. It was called Keith's or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. We got in, and Katie ordered 10 vodkas at the counter. But something caught my attention. I thought I heard a voice or something. But then, my attention was completely taken away.

I saw... **_her_**


End file.
